Prefectus Tertius Thaddeus Starr
Prefectus Tertius Thaddeus Starr Age: 346 rejuve to 30, deceased. M: 15+10=25 (+30 martial bonus)- Thaddeus is a decent general, able to command small armies effectively. I: 17+3=20- Thaddeus understands the basic of counter-espionage and is security conscious. A: 12+18=30- Thaddeus is a brilliant administrator, able to effectively manage entire government branches while fulfilling his duties as your assistant and overseeing his own projects. L: 14- Thaddeus is well educated in his fields, though he has only a basic education outside of them P: 14+5=19- Thaddeus is a firm believer in the Revelations of Saint Lin. D: 15- Thaddeus can handle being in a wide range of diplomatic situations. C: 17+ 22= 39(+350 combat bonus)- Thaddeus is a gifted soldier, able to fight on par with all but the best Helguard Officers. (62/7+1=10) Administratum Adept (-1M, +5A, -1C)- Thaddeus Starr is a fully trained Administratum Adept who is intimately familiar with the rules of bureaucracy and is capable of managing it with the finesse that only someone who has devoted his entire life to the task can manage. Avernite Bi-centenarian (+6C, +2P, +1I, -2D when dealing with non-Avernites)'' – Having survived two centuries of life on Avernus Thaddeus have proven himself to be an expert warrior, the bearer of a strong will and very alert to danger. Survivor of the Pink Skies (+2P, +1C, +5 to all rolls against daemons)-'' Having proved himself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the First Daemonic Incursion Thaddeus Starr has had his faith and combat skills tested. Grandmaster of Avernite Administration ''(+3M, +1I, +7A, +5C)- Thaddeus Starr has been a member of the Avernite Administratum since the first landing and has become a poster boy for the Avernite view of Administration. As such he is a skilled general, a master of administration and one of the most skilled warriors of Avernus. Skilled Architect (+2A, -10% building price)-'' Thaddeus has spent around a century overseeing construction projects, time which has allowed him to become a skilled architect. Organised (+2A)- Thaddeus has developed a very high level of personal organisation in his time as your personal assistant, which has proven to be a highly useful trait. (+8M, +1I, +2A, +9C, personally loyal to Rotbart)- Thaddeus has been your personal assistant and effective protege for many years, time which has allowed him to develop into a skilled general and expert warrior as well as an administrator. Survivor of the Crimson Skies (+1P, +2C, +5 to all rolls against daemons)- Having proved himself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the Second Daemonic Incursion Thaddeus has had his faith and combat skills tested. Thaddeus Starr was born on the Administratum world of Lyrium 3 and as such was destined for a life in the Administratum from birth. He quickly proved to be a skilled Administrator and reached the rank of Ordinate at a young age. He was assigned to be part of the colonization of Avernus and was one of the few Administratum Adepts to survive the first years. Over the following decades Thaddeus Starr steadily rose though the ranks of the Administratum until he reached the position of Deputy Chief Administrator of Avernus seven decades after colonization, shortly before his hundredth birthday. Since then he has proved to be a skilled and reliable second for Henry, handling a great deal of the more routine administrative matters so that Henry could properly focus on his current projects. As well as being a senior Administratum figure Thaddeus Starr has being an enthusiastic member of the militia since it was first founded. Thanks to this enthusiasm, a degree of natural talent and his administrative skills he has risen though the ranks of the militia until he has reached the lofty rank of Major-General, a rank usually reserved for retired military officers. As the Major-General of the 4th Dis Militia Division Thaddeus Starr is responsible for commanding over a million men in battle, a task that he has preformed well in, particularly during the recent Daemonic Incursion. Category:Characters Category:Obituaries Category:Avernite Characters